The Walking Dead: Sanctuary
by daniel13w
Summary: My version of Season 1 and part 1 of my TWD universe. I do not own The Walking Dead TV show, Comics, or Games in anyway shape or form. Future OCs, Might include some future slashes. Lori/Shane, Lori/Rick, I guess Carol/Ed? Please Rate and Review, I respond to ALL feedback.
1. Episode 1: Shot Down

**Season 1! If you are new to my account, read this first. If not, Think of it like a flashback. anyway, here we go.**

Rick and Shane were sat in a cop car, eating donuts. "Oh, Man! These Donuts are amazing! Where'd you get them from?" Shane asked. Shane had thick, black hair, covered by a Police cap and Brown eyes.

"Where else? Dunkin' Donuts of course!" Rick shrugged. "Oh, man! The cashier was such a bitch! All i asked for was two pink frosted sprinkled donuts, and she went on a rant!" Rick had long brown hair, pushed back, behind his ears, a short stubble, and green eyes.

"You know what the difference between men and women is?" Shane asked.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, I'm serious, but I've never met a woman who cant turn off a Light. They're born thinking the switch only goes one way On. They're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean every woman, I ever let have a key I swear to God. It's like I come home, house is all lit up, and my job, you see, apparently because because my chromosomes happen to be different cause I then gotta walk through that house, turn off every single light this chick left on. I have another story. The same chick, mind 'll bitch about global warming. That's when I say 'Um, darling?' 'maybe you, and every other pair of boobs on this planet just figured out that the light switch see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming.' Well. I say it politely." Shane ranted. "Anyway, hows Lori and Carl?"

"It's like she's pissed at me all the time, and I don't know why."

"Look, man, that's just shit couples go through. it's It's a phase." Shane replied.

"Says the single 'Master' Of all women." Rick laughed. "But seriously, Last thing she said this morning? Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all. She said that in front of our kid. Imagine going to school with that in your head. Difference between men and women? I would never say something that cruel to her. Certainly not in front of Carl."

" _Bzzt- All available units, high speed pursuit in progress Lincoln county units request local assistance. Proceed with extreme caution. Suspects are two male Caucasians. Be advised, they have fired on police officers. One Lincoln county officer is wounded. -Bzzt_ " The Radio buzzed.

"Great, I was having a fine day too." Shane said as he drove off.

They soon reached the location where the officers were meeting. They laid down tacks, when a car sped around the corner. The car reached the tacks, and flipped into a ditch, upside down. A man crawled out, covered in blood. the man pulled out gun and started firing at rick, hitting him in the shoulder. Rick collapsed on the ground, as Shane rushed over to him. "Don't die on me, Rick! He's hurt! Leon! You get that ambulance down here, you tell them there's an officer down, you do it now!" Shane ordered. "Stay with me, you hear me? Okay." Rick heard him say. He blacked out, just as he heard an ambulance arrive.

* * *

Carl was sat in class, he was learning Math, the worst subject in the world. Carl was 10, he had a short, bowl cut and green eyes. In front of him, was a new girl. Her name was Sophia. Sophia had long, blonde hair, freckles, and blue eyes. Carl noticed something was off about her, because she always had a bright purple bruise on the side of her cheek. but besides that, Carl thought she was perfect. Soon, the bell rang, waking him up from his trance. He rushed out of class, and saw Sophia walking by herself. He caught up to her. "Hey!" He said. She walked quicker away from him, as if she was scared. Carl shrugged it off as if it was because she was new.

He exited the school building, expecting to see his dad and Shane, sat in their police car. he always had a ride home in the back. But when he loooked around, he only saw Shane and his mom, Lori. Lori had long, wavy, brown hair with brown. His mom was crying, Carl looked confused. "Son, your dad is in a coma. he was shot this morning." Carl burst into tears, hugging his mom. Shane joined in, putting his arm around them both.

Watching from a distance, Sophia watched in envy as her father ordered her into the car. She did as she was told, she was too scared not to.

* * *

Later that night, Shane stayed over, to comfort them both. Carl turned the TV on. CNN was going frantic. " _We've been having billions of reports saying 'the dead have risen!'_ " the woman near enough screamed into the camera. in the background, a video of a decaying man played. the 'man' seemed to attack a woman on live television by biting her.

Carl was horrified. "Mom! Shane! look at this!" He yelled.

"Im cooking! I'll look later!" Lori replied.

"Come now!" Carl said. Lori and Shane rushed into the room, they both looked with the same face as Carl had.

"I-I'll go see if the h-hospital Rick's in is safe." Shane stuttered as he walked out the room. Lori nodded and rushed Carl upstairs, covering his eyes.

* * *

Ed was laid back, on the couch, flipping through the channels. For some reason, the only channel that was working was CNN. "See? this is all one sick joke the government are playing on us. There ain't such thing as 'The living dead'." He moaned to his wife, Carol, who was cooking dinner. Carol had a near enough shaved head, and the only hair on it was grey.

"But honey, if its on CNN, dont you think it might be real? it isnt April fools day..." Carol mentioned.

"Did you just mock me? do you know what happens to people who mock me?" Ed threatened. Sophia watched from the stairs, cuddling her doll. She let out a gasp after looking at the TV. "Hey! Get to bed! Now! dont make me come up here and beat yo ass!"

"B-But f-father, this is i-important!" Sophia whimpered.

"What? you believe this bullshit?" Ed yelled as he stormed upstairs, Sophia ran off, to her room. He sttormed into her room, and hit her across her face, making the bruise bleed. He mom rushed up after and tended to the open wound.


	2. Episode 2: Leaving And Meeting

Shane ran towards the hospital with some flowers in his hand. He heard gunshots from inside the building. he ran in, and saw military soldiers, gunning down innocent people. Shane crept around the corner of each hallway, until he reached Ricks room. In front of it, was two soldiers. Shane crept up to them, grabbed a gun,and shot both of them. Inside his room, Rick was, luckily, fast asleep. Shane put the flowers on the bedside table, when Rick woke up and groaned at him. Shocked, Shane ran out and pushed a hospital bed in front of the door.

Soon, Shane reached back to the Grimes household, out of breath. "Lori! Lori! Its Rick! He is dead!" Lori burst into tears onto Shane's shoulder. Carl peered from around the corner, and joined in crying on Shane. once the three broke apart, Shane started to speak again. "We better go pack. It's too dangerous here. The city will be safer."

"What about school for Carl?" Lori worried.

"No time for that, now."

* * *

Lori grabbed all her clothes and a photo album which reminded her of Rick, Then got in their car. Shane drove all of them down to Atlanta, when they were stuck in traffic. "Carl, stay in the car." Lori said as she got out. Carl looked into the car next to them. It was Sophia. Her parents were getting out of the car also.

"But mom, I'm hungry!" He moaned. Sophia's mom, Carol heard this.

"We have a few sandwiches left if he wants one." She said. She walked over to the drivers side of their car when Ed slammed the door.

"These are strangers! you don't know what they might do." He told her. Shane looked over in curiosity. Carol slowly walked back to Carl and Lori.

"Sorry, i was wrong. We haven't got enough for him. My apologies." Carol apologized.

"no its OK. We had our own food. It was kind of you though." Lori said back. Shane noticed something through the woods. Lori, Carol, and Ed followed. On the other side of the woods was Atlanta, being bombed.

back at the cars, Sophia and Carl were talking. "Your dads seems nice." Sophia said.

"Shane isn't my dad. My dad's dead." Carl quietly said. Sophia put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Sophia apologized. "And I'm sorry for not talking to you, three days ago."

"Nah, don't apologize. its fine. you were new, i get it."

* * *

Andrea waited outside of college, for her sister, Amy. Andrea had blond hair, tied back, and freckles. Amy looked the same, but smaller. Amy rushed out, hugging Andrea. "Its dad, he's dead. This crazy man, he bit him and killed him." Andrea told Amy. She got in the car, but couldnt find her keys. "Goddammit!" She yelled. A man noticed.

"Hey, do you need a ride? where you going?" The man said. "Oh, Sorry. my name is Dale." Dale had grey hair, covered by a straw hat.

"thanks Dale. can you take us to Atlanta?" Amy asked.

"Sure." The three got into Dale's RV and drove towards Atlanta. While they were on the highway, a huge traffic jam had them stuck. "I'm sorry girls, We aren't making it today." Dale said as he pulled over, into a small turnoff into a quarry. "We'll wait until the queue dies down. I bet everyone wants to get to safety."

Amy and Andrea started pitching a tent, while Dale drove the RV in position when a nearby bush rustled.

* * *

Daryl, and his brother Merle were riding around when they watched the RV pull over. "Wanna rob 'em?" Merle said. Merle was bald, had a short stubble and green eyes.

"Nah, not yet. let them get comfortable with us." Daryl replied. Daryl had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a short stubble like Merle's. They both rode up to the RV.

"whats all this noise?" Dale said, walking out of the RV. He noticed Merle and Daryl. "Oh, hey! I'm Dale!" Looking around, Daryl noticed another tent was pitched up.

"Can we stay here? The city's too crowded." Daryl asked.

"Sure. But first, we need someone to get some food for all of us. Daryl, can you go with Amy." Dale said.

"Did someone say my name?" Amy asked, walking out of her tent. "Oh, hi!"

Amy got onto Daryl's motorcycle, and they rode off towards the forest. They noticed four people, looking at Atlanta. "Atlanta's... being bombed?" A woman asked.

"Hey!" Amy yelled. They turned around. "Come with us! Its safe."

"Who the hell are you?" A man asked. "And where is this safe place?"

"Oh, Sorry. I'm Amy, and this is Daryl. And this safe place is right around the corner, with a view of Atlanta, so we can see if it's safe."

"OK, Amy. We'll come. Anyway, I'm Shane, this is Ed, Carol, and Lori."

"Who said you're the boss of me?" Ed yelled. Shane stared him down. "OK, lets go. Carol, get the little shits."

* * *

When the group of 8 arrived back at the camp, Merle had set up his and Daryl's tent, and Dale was stood on top of the RV, looking at Atlanta through some binoculars. "Welcome back. And looks like you brought some friends. If we set camp here, we need some materials. can a couple of you go for a run in Atlanta?" He asked. Dale started to write down a list of items; Barbed wire, Food, Water, medicine, Fuel.

"Right, I'll go with Donut Man." Merle said. Shane walked up to Merle and put him in a headlock.

"Just for your information, I could arrest you. But with these circumstances now, I guess not. Come on, ya Hippie." Shane ordered.

Daryl walked over to Merle and whispered in his ear, "Get some guns, and we'll shoot the place up."


	3. Episode 3: supply runs

**Sorry guys! I was on holiday. But RIP Sasha!**

 **TheDarkPokeMaster:** _oh sorry I have missed this man didn't know you were going to do season one lol but wonder what will happen, and god do I hate Ed._

 ** _Me:_** Its ok dude, i can see why you missed it. Its not like i had been saying it for the last three episodes or anything, mainly in convos with **EnderDragonsKid** and **DW12**. But name one person who likes ed.

 **DW12:** _Nice chapters, but why did you make Daryl and Merle seem like villains? They are just rednecks._

 ** _Me:_** Its a twist! :-P

 **EnderDragonsKid:** _Shane and Merle going on a run together? what? but Ok. Daryl and Merle are kinda like villains, and i have an OC for you._

 ** _Me:_** Got the Private message. thanks!

* * *

Merle and Shane made their way through Atlanta, in a pickup truck they found on the highway. Merle was driving. "First, we need barbed wire. why do we need that?" Shane read off of the list.

"found some." Merle said, pointing towards a set of tents surrounded by barbed wire. In the middle of the tents, was a tank. Merle jumped out and started to search through the tents, while Shane grabbed the barbed wire. Merle was looking through a backpack when he felt a large machine gun at the bottom. "Heh. Daryl, you're in luck. "

Shane had loaded all the barbed wire into the back of the truck when Merle came out of the tent, with the backpack on. "Hey! Where have you been? I had to put all this barbed wire into the truck myself!" Merle shrugged. They got back into the truck and carried on through Atlanta. "Next; food, water and fuel. Wheres the nearest gas station?"

"I know one. its bang center of Atlanta." Merle told him. Shane nodded and drove towards the taller buildings. They arrived at the gas station and got out. Shane gave Merle a small black bag, for the food and water. Merle ran inside to get water and food, while Shane grabbed the gas canisters. Merle was looking around the counter of the shop, when he found a shotgun behind the counter. "This will be my gun." He whispered to himself, and shoved the gun in the backpack. He saw the bottles of water, stacked on the shelves, He grabbed them and put them in the black bag. He piled all the tins of food into the bag also and walked out.

"Hands up!" Shane yelled, Merle put his hands up. Shane became distracted and was knocked to the floor. "Not you, you retard." Merle slowly put his hands down and looked around. A young Korean kid was holding a gun up to Shane, while Shane was kneeling on the floor.

"Hey, ya chink. let him go or you find out about the redneck ways!" Merle said, pulling a pistol out of his pocket.

"excuse me? I'm Korean, not Chinese. that's racist." The man said, Merle shrugged.

"Eh, go back to eating dog. now, let Donutman free." The man looked between them and pushed Shane towards Merle.

"Take me back to your camp, and I might not kill you now. But in this world, Its kill, or be killed." The man said, as Merle and Shane got into the truck. He climbed into the back, next to the barbed wire, fuel barrels, and the food and water. "by the way, my names Glenn." It was a long ride back to the camp, and every bump, Glenn snagged his clothes on the barbed wire.

* * *

When the three got back to the camp, Dale and the women were stood outside, talking. Ed was sat inside the RV, watching TV. Only the news channel had kept their cable. The kids were playing in the lake and Daryl was nowhere to be seen. "Meet Jackie Chan. He was trying to judo chop Shane to death." Merle said, getting out the truck. "Now, wheres my brother?" Merle started to walk towards the forest.

"Merle! dont be racist." Dale replied. "And where do you have to be in a hurry? Daryl's just sat on the hill." Dale pointed towards the hill next to them. Merle nodded and walked up the hill, with his backpack still on his shoulder. "I still don't trust him." Dale said to Amy.

"Yeah, me neither. But maybe he is just a typical redneck." She replied. Dale shrugged.

Glenn jumped out the back of the truck, covered in scratches. "What happened to you, son?" Glenn pointed towards the barbed wire. "Oh, shit sorry. i wanted that, to fortify this place. wanna help?" Glenn nodded.

On the hill, Daryl was cleaning his crossbow arrows. as soon as he heard footsteps he hid the arrows in his pocket, stabbing himself. "Idiot. its me." Daryl sighed. "I got an AK for you." Merle said, throwing the gun to Daryl. "I got myself a shotgun.

* * *

Sophia sat on the side of the lake, watching Carl play with Shane in the water. Carl was swimming away from Shane, who was chasing him, grabbing his ankle, and dragging him under the water. She started to cry, feeling left out because as she never learnt to swim. When someone put their hand on her back. She jumped, and turned around.

Daryl was stood, smiling. He sat down next to her. "I was always the same. I was whipped over and over again for my fathers enjoyment. Then one day, my brother stood up to him. Merle killed him. Merle went to prison but it felt like something was missing. I missed my dad. Don't be like Merle, but don't let him do anything to you either." Daryl told her. He was about to start talking again when he was tackled into the water. Ed was on top of him, punching at him.

"Never speak to my daughter again, you disgusting pedophile! How dare you talk to her! She is my property." Ed yelled in between punches. He finally stopped and walked over to Sophia. He smacked her hard around the face, making her bruise larger. "And you, if you escape my sights again, you'll get worse than that." Shane got out of the water and helped Daryl up.

"You're first on my to kill list." Daryl whispered.


	4. Episode 4: Camp stories

**Don77:** _Wow good work seems that things will be hard for everyone with Ed around and Amy well we all know her fate sadly._

 ** _Me:_** yes, things will always be tough but no, no you don't know Amy's fate, at all.

 **KevinRock8899 _:_** _Cool sorry missed this real life can be a bitch at time, but boy seems not matter what Ed shall always be a dick._

 _ **Me** : _Life's always a bitch, man. I just get through with Netflix and Doritos.

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _man if you make one change to season 1 have Ed bite so that some can put an axe in his head_

 _ **Me:** _ Well, as we know, you don't have to be bit to turn.

 **EnderDragonsKid** : _Kill List? Damn, sounds dark. But Man, I hate Ed. Poor Sophia. Nice intro to Glenn though! WHY IS DARYL THE VILLAIN?_

 ** _Me:_** I think you'll change your mind after this episode...

 **DW12** : _So Daryl has a kill list with Ed on it? Interesting. A few questions though. Is Rick in hospital still or has he met with Morgan yet? And where are Jacqui, T-Dog, Morales, Jim and the rest?_

 _ **Me**_ :Jacqui, T-Dog; Jim and Morales will come in later, but no. Rick has not met Morgan yet.

* * *

A week later, everyone was interacting. Glenn, Dale and Amy had finished the barbed wire around the fence, Shane was teaching Andrea to shoot, Merle and Daryl were blending in, and Ed's TV had finally gone off air. At night, they all sat around the campfire while Andrea, Amy, Lori, Carl, and Dale sung songs.

It was nighttime again, and Daryl was lighting a fire. Carl crept up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Daryl jumped, and fell back onto the fire. Dale saw and ran over to the lake with a bucket, filled it with water, ran back and poured it on Daryl. Carol ran out and started to heal Daryl's burns. "Daryl, I'm so sorry!" Carl said afterwards, guiltily. Daryl shrugged, then winced.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was sat down, around the campfire. Dale stood up. "Right, does anyone want to tell us a _Scary_ story?" Dale emphasised. Daryl stood up. "Go on Daryl."

"Yay! He is going to tell us a creepy redneck story!" Carl cheered. Daryl shot him a death glare which made Carl go quiet and everyone laugh.

"Merle knows this story." Merle realised what Daryl was going to say and burst out laughing. "Before walkers attacked, me and Merle were hunting for some berry's for our mom, she was very sick, so we went looking for these special berries. Well, i had split up with Merle and I got lost. After a while, I found the berries, but a huge, Wolf-like thing called a Chupacabra, was eating them. It had long, vampire fangs, and bright red eyes. I picked up my crossbow and shot it. The arrow landed in its foot, and it started limping towards me. I ran, as fast as I could. when I lost it, I was at my house again." Daryl told them.

"Cool!" Sophia shouted. Ed hit her around the back of the head. "Sorry father."

* * *

 _KILL LIST_ _:_

 _ED: ABUSES MOTHER AND DAUGHTER_

 _AMY: WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT ACHIEVEMENTS_

 _CARL: PUSHED ME ONTO FIRE._

 _DALE: CREEPY_

 _SHANE: TOO BOSSY_

 _Glenn: Chink_

The next morning, Daryl stopped writing when he heard footsteps walking towards his tent. He shoved the note into Merle's sleeping bag. "Uhh, hey Daryl? Can I talk to you?" Carl's voice said. Daryl got up out of his tent.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked.

"First, I'm sorry about last night, twice. Second, can you show me how to make a fire?" Carl asked, innocently. Daryl smiled and nodded.

They walked over to where they normally have the campfire, when Amy rushed out. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Daryl's teaching me to light a fire." Carl said.

""Ah! Need any Help? I was in girl guides when I was younger." Daryl smiled and nodded.

Daryl had forgotten about his kill list.

* * *

Merle walked back to his tent, to get a lighter for his Malboros cigarette. He started to feel around in his sleeping bag when he found a note. He read it and smiled. He ran back out of the tent but ran back in to get his lighter. He came back out and lit his cigarette.

Once Merle finished his cigarette, he ran over to the Grimes' tent. "Hello?" He asked.

"Merle? What's up?" Shane asked from inside the tent.

"Oh Shane! Can I speak to you for a second?" Merle replied. Shane unzipped his tent and motioned for him to come in. "I'm getting kinky with a lady tonight, can I borrow some handcuffs?"

"Sure, take the whole lot. Lori is too scared to do that, so I don't need them any more." Shane said, tossing Merle the bag full of handcuffs. " Who's the special lady?" Merle just tapped the side of his head and walked off.


	5. Episode 5: Line Up! (Part 1)

**Mid season finale is early this season! yay! This time, a lot of things will be different.**

 **KevinRock8899:** _whoa once again good work things seem to be going well for the group._

 _ **Me:**_ as you know when things go right, something will go wrong.

 **Don77:** _cool another good chapter seems Ed is really getting Daryl mad right now and I know that he will do something in time._

 _ **Me:**_ Naw, Daryl won't. someone else will though.

 **DW12:** _Daryl's redemption has started! And Merle is planning something big. Good story but will you be adding ant OC? Marcus, Ava and Megan were really cool additions and EnderDragonsKid said that he had one._

 _ **Me:**_ Yes, i will add OCs. EnderDragonsKid's OC is really a cool one so i think you'll like them.

 **EnderDragonsKid:** _Ouch, Daryl was burnt? But now Merle has found it and is planning something... I really like this._

 _ **Me:**_ Thanks, but what has Merle found?

 **TheDarkPokeMaster:** _Man Ed your pissing me off right about now and Daryl agrees as well hell he has his own kill list which may have changed since the end of your last story, one thing I do like is how he wants to keep Sophia safe._

 _ **Me:**_ Obviously, bonds will form in camp, some more than others. But of course he will keep Sophia safe. he sees her more like a little sister. (i think Glenn and Maggie are her true parents.)

* * *

Daryl woke up, sweating. He looked outside, it was still dark. He got out of his sleeping bag, and walked out of his and Merle's tent. He saw Glenn, sat on the hill outside. Daryl sat down next to him. "Hey," Daryl said.

"Oh, hi. cant sleep?" Glenn asked. Daryl nodded. "Me neither." They sat there for a while, until Glenn tried to start a conversation. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, kinda one of those damaging ones, that will stop you from sleeping the rest of the week." Glenn nodded, understanding. "How about you?"

"Just got bored." Glenn said. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Atlanta, lived here my whole life. you?"

"I'm from Macon, I came to Atlanta looking for some of my friends, but they were dead. That's how i found your brother and Shane." Glenn said as they started walking towards the woods. They were walking for hours, until Glenn noticed it was becoming day. They started walking back when they heard a gunshot coming from camp.

* * *

 **HONK!**

everybody was woken up by a loud horn. Everyone got out of their tent, wondering who it was. Merle was stood, on top of the truck, with an AK47 in his hands. Shane and the Grimes family were out first, looking around. Merle ran over to them, hancuffing Shane and Carl and forced them to kneel on the ground. Lori ran to stop him but he pushed her away. Dale, Andrea and Amy looked out of the RV, to have Dale and Amy cuffed up also. Andrea stood in shock, confused to what happened.

"Whose making so much fucking racket?" Ed yelled, from his tent.

"Come out and find out!" Merle yelled. Ed slowly arose from the tent, then was dragged out and handcuffed also. Once Amy, Dale, Shane, Ed, and Carl were handcuffed, Merle lined them in an order: Ed, Amy, Carl, Dale, and Shane. Once they were in line, he forced them to kneel.

"Wait, wheres Glenn? He is also on this list. Oh well, if he turns up, he'll die too." Merle said, aiming at Ed. "I'm now gonna shoot you in the heart seeing as you don't have one, according to this. Abusing your family? man that's evil."

 **BANG!**

Ed was shot in the heart.

Sophia ran forward, but Carol held her back. They were both on the verge of tears. All Lori and Andrea could do was stand in shock. Merle was a lot stronger than them. Carl looked up at Merle, sweating. He was soon going to be joining Ed. He looked over to Shane.

"Stay calm, Glenn will save us from this monster." Shane whispered. Carl nodded.

Amy looked up, seeing that she was next, she accepted her fate and closed her eyes. "Amy! you're next!" Merle yelled. "So, apparently you have a loud mouth. what should I do with you?" he held his pistol to Amy's throat.

 **Bang!**

* * *

Glenn and Daryl were almost at the camp, when they heard the second gunshot. "What the fuck?" Glenn said. "Whose shooting?"

Then Daryl realized what was happening. "Oh. Shit." Daryl whispered as he stopped in his track.

"Whats wrong?" Glenn asked, confused.

"Uhh... when you arrived, i made a kill-list. I wasn't actually gonna kill anyone but it was there, just in case. On it was Ed, Amy, Carl, Dale, Shane, then you. Carl came in while I was writing it so i hid it in Merle's sleeping bag and forgot about it. I think he found it. That means that those two shots were Ed and Amy. We gotta hurry or Carl's next. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Daryl explained.

Glenn looked on in disbelief. "You think I can trust you? after you think of killing everyone in camp? Help me stop Merle and I'll think about it."

"And also, can you keep it a secret?"


	6. Episode 6: Line Up! (Part 2)

**What do you think eh? Soon, Rick will be back soon, Morgan will be back, New characters and CDC comes back. hopefully i will add more story-lines and OCs thanks to** **EnderDragonsKid.**

 **TheDarkpokemaster:** _Goddammit Merle and Amy is dead now and unless someone stopped him Ed well at least he is dead._

 _ **Me:**_ _Amy is definitely dead. Don't deny that._

 **DW12:** _Wow. This definitely changed! Ed and AMY died before Rick even met them, Glenn and Daryl team up, And Merle is the villain. That's cool._

 _ **Me:**_ Told ya there will be twists! Merle is definitely a questionable character though, whether he is good or bad.

 **EnderDargonsKid:** _great story! Definitely some key plot points in this episode. But good riddance Ed and RIP Amy_

 _ **Me:**_ Hell yeah some key plots, but name one person who likes Ed. Can't guess one, can ya?

* * *

Glenn and Daryl were running through the forest, when they heard Andrea scream. they were getting close. Finally, they reached the edge of the forest, where they saw Merle with Carl at gunpoint. The only thing keeping them from Merle was the barbed wire fence. Daryl jumped straight over, while Glenn snagged his leg on a spike, a huge cut bleeding down his leg. It hurt to much to walk so he started limping. "Go. tackle Merle, and I'll get Carl's, Shane's, and Dale's handcuffs off." Daryl nodded as he ran straight towards Merle.

* * *

Everyone watched in shock as Amy's body hit the floor. Andrea tried to run over, but was held back by Lori and Carol, screaming. Sophia felt a tear roll down her eye, as she looked at Ed's body. "Right! little Carl. what did you do?" Merle taunted, aiming his gun at Carl's head. "I know you tried to burn my brother alive. You are such a future serial killer aren't ya? I'll be generous and save the trouble of having to put you down as a walker." Shane looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Glenn and Daryl.

"Stop! take me. He's just a kid. it was an accident!" Shane cut in. Merle looked around and put his gun down after seeing Carol and Dale nod. He shrugged and aimed his gun at Carl again. Merle was about to pull the trigger when he was tackled to the ground.

Carl, who had his eyes closed, looked up. He saw Daryl had Merle pinned to the ground while Glenn was cutting his cuffs off. Once his cuffs was off, he jumped up to his mom and hugged her. they were soon joined by Shane.

Once Glenn had un-cuffed the three, he walked over to Daryl and Merle, who were still on the floor. Daryl finally got off of him. "Merle, why did you do it?" Glenn asked.

"Do you not remember our plans to rob the place?" Glenn shot Daryl a dirty look.

"I told you that I decided not to!" Daryl yelled.

"Then why was there a list on who to kill in my sleeping bag?"

"Fine. When Glenn arrived, I made a kill-list. I wasn't actually gonna kill anyone but it was there, just in case. Carl came in while I was writing it so I hid it in your sleeping bag and forgot about it. then you found it. I'm sorry, that i made you think you had to kill everyone." Daryl explained.

"Pussy." Merle taunted. Daryl swung at Merle, but Glenn held him back.

"Right, Glenn, go tell everyone that me and Merle are leaving camp. Tell them the reason why Merle did it." Daryl said, un-pitching his and Merle's tent. He grabbed Merle by the collar and they both walked off into the woods, until they were out of sight.

* * *

A few hours later, Glenn rounded every one around. "Everyone! I have some things to say. Daryl has left the camp with Merle. He blames himself for his brothers actions." Glenn explained. A wave of aww's went over the few people stood in front. "But Merle was crazy. He created a list of who to kill. He tried to get Daryl to join him in robbing this camp. When Daryl refused, he decided to kill us himself. Thanks to Daryl, Merle was stopped. Daryl wa-"

Glenn was cut off by the sound of walkers. Everyone turned around to see that Ed and Amy had re-animated. Andrea stepped forward, with tears streaming down her eyes, and shot Amy in the head. Everyone looked to Carol, to put down Ed, she also was crying. Carol nodded and grabbed Andrea's gun and shot Ed. she kept shooting the corpse until Lori and Sophia grabbed her to stop her.

Dale noticed Andrea run into the RV bathroom, with her pistol. "Andrea! Open up!" Dale yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"Go away Dale!" Andrea yelled back. He heard her loading the gun with ammunition.

"I am not letting you kill yourself!" He said as he picked up a crowbar and wedged the door open. Inside, Andrea had her gun to her head. Dale grabbed her gun, and dismantled it. "Once you fix it, you can kill yourself. And by that time, I hope you've changed your mind." He said, throwing the dismantled pieces at her. Once Dale was turned around, Andrea stuck her tongue out at him and mimicked him.

"'I hope you've changed your mind'" Andrea said in a babyish voice.

* * *

Merle was sat in his tent. He was now camping with Daryl, out in a open field, the opposite side of the forest. He sat cross-legged, while Daryl was hunting for food. He was fidgeting with his AK47. He was adding a laser sight to the AK. next to him, was a couple of spray cans. Green, Brown, and black. He was painting a camo on it. He looked up and looked straight at the camera. "I'll tell those bitches that sooner or later, uncle Merle Dixon WILL be back!" He said, smiling as he got up and walked off.


	7. Episode 7: Waking Up

**Probably my longest chapter yet, but I am proud of this one.**

 **DW12:** _nice first half, but i guess next chapter is about Rick and Morgan, and maybe a cameo from Glenn? hope second half will have a good ending like this._

 _ **Me:**_ Oh it will, trust me.

 **EnderDragonsKid:** _Damn, that ending tho. "Uncle Merle will be back?" what will he do now?_

 _ **Me:**_ You already know what he's gonna do. Its in the TV show.

 **KevinRock8899:** _Damn poor Amy Merle I think that I hate you now._

 _ **Me:**_ Eh, you grow to like him in the third season.

 _ ** **Don77:****_ _Damn a lot has been changed then and seeing Andrea makes me crying as I have read the comic,_

 _ **Me:**_ I hate Robert kirkman right now, like most people. But hopefully, he makes the comic better again.

 **TheDarkPokeMaster:** _Damn Merle you sure can be a dick that is for sure, but it seems that with how Ed and Amy died they all know now that its not a bite that brings you back, you come back no matter how you die._

 _ **Me:**_ Amy and Ed will be remembered for their deaths, especially for Sophia, Carol and Andrea, thats for sure.

* * *

It was two months after Rick was shot. He remembered visions of Shane coming into his room, and giving him flowers. he remembered visions of the nurse treating him. But one thing stood out in his mind. Lori and Carl never came to visit him, not once.

Rick woke up, in his hospital bed. He could here Shanes voice. "Look, I'm sorry, man. I know I say the same crap every time I come in here. Everybody pitched in on these. They uh They wanted me to bring them down, they send their love and they just... they hope you come back real soon. Linda and Diane from dispatch, they picked these out. You probably could tell, hmm? I'll just set this on your side table, OK? That vase has something special." He heard him say, as he placed flowers next to him.

"Fess up. Did you steal these from your grandma Genes house?" Rick croaked. No answer. He at least expected a reaction. "Shane?" Still no answer. "You in the john?" Rick became worried after Shane still never responded. He sat up in his bed, and looked around. The clock in his room had stopped, which was weird because the last time he checked, the clock worked. He looked over at the flowers that Shane gave him.

They were wilted. Rick had now realised that Shane wasn't in his room. "Nurse?" This time, no response from the nurse. Rick had a look at his heart monitor, it wasn't turned on. Rick started to unplug himself from the machine and got up, out of his bed. He opened his door, to stumble over a hospital bed. behind the hospital bed, he saw a human corpse. He gagged at the sight. He avoided the corpse and walked down the corridor. He came across a door, which read 'DO NOT OPEN, DEAD INSIDE!' Rick guessed that was the morgue. He saw a few hands trying to escape. He opened the door, to let them free when he saw that these 'people' were dead, walking. ( **The walking dead?** )

Rick ran for his life, as these 'dead people' chased him out of the building. Once he was outside, he saw all of the bodies, from the rest of the hospital. Rick was disgusted. He puked at the sight of seeing hundreds of dead bodies, some missing their face. Scared, he ran as fast as he could to his house. He reached his neighbours house, and knocked on their door. Nobody answered. He heard footsteps behind him so he turned around. A young boy, about Carls age was stood at the gate, holding a shovel. "Hello?" Rick asked. The boy just hit him around the head with the shovel.

"Dad! dad! I got one of these suckers!" The boy said. Rick was losing consciousness when he saw another silhouette above him.

"Did he just speak?" A man said. The boy nodded. "You should know that if they speak they are human."

* * *

Rick woke up again, inside another house. A man was sat next to him, watching him. "who are you and what's the bandage for?" the man asked.

"I'm Rick, Rick Grimes and my bandage was because I was shot. why?" He replied.

"A gunshot wound? that's it?" Rick slowly nodded, not knowing where this man was going. "I'm Morgan." Morgan was short, black, bald, and had a little stubble.

"Hi Morgan, but where am I and why did you ask about my injury?" Rick asked, confused.

"Don't you know? If you get bit by one of these things, you die. how come you haven't seen any? They've taken over the world in the last two months."

"I was in a coma." Morgan nodded, understanding.

"Come with me." Morgan led Rick downstairs, to where his son was sat, at the dining table.

"Hey dad! Hey mister. sorry for hitting you over the head." Duane said, sheepishly.

"It's understandable these days." Rick replied, sitting down.

"Rick, can you say grace?" Morgan asked, he noticed his son looking out of the window. "Duane, don't look."

"thank you Lord, for keeping us safe during these times, putting food on our table and watching over me while i was in a coma. Amen." Rick prayed. "Amen." Duane and Morgan repeated. They all dug into their food, Rick ate more as he hadn't eaten in a while.

After they had finished, Rick stood up. "Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"I've got to find my family. They lived here, in Cynthiana." Rick told him.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Rick, Morgan, and Duane started walking towards Ricks old house. once they reached it, Rick burst the door open. "Lori? Carl?" Rick yelled.

"Quiet!" Morgan whispered to him, but it was too late as walkers started filing in through the front door. All three of them ran upstairs, Duane first. They ran into the master bedroom and slammed the door. "Looks like they might be dead." Morgan sadly told him. Rick wouldn't believe it.

"No, they left this place."Rick replied.

"How can you tell?" Duane asked, who was sat on the other side of the room.

"They took clothes, and a photo album of us. Nobody will just come in and take them." Rick explained. "We've now got to find a way out of here." Walkers were banging on the door. Morgan pointed to an open window, and they climbed out.

once they were on the ground and safe from walkers, Rick had another idea. "Follow me." he told them. They made their way towards a police station.

"Where are we going?" Duane asked.

"Somewhere with hot showers." Rick told him. Duane laughed in joy. They arrived at the police station. Rick still had keys on him so he unlocked it. Rick led them straight to the showers. They were all undressed when Rick realized that he still had his hospital robe on. "Oh damn, I forgot about this." He whispered to himself. Duane heard him and laughed. They all jumped in the shower and basked in its glory.

After their showers had finished, Rick got dressed in an officer outfit, with a cowboy hat. He lead them to the armory. "I'm surprised to see that Shane never took the guns." Rick said to himself.

"Who's Shane?" Morgan asked.

"My best friend from childhood. He worked here with me." Rick told him, he nodded. "Take as many guns as you'd like, as long as you save me some." Morgan started to pack guns into his bag.

"Why? aren't you staying?" Duane asked, sadly.

"No, I've got to find my family. you've got yours. If you want, you can come with me." Rick explained.

"Atlanta is the best place to look, it has a refugee centre." Morgan told him. "You should go ahead without us, we'll find our way." Rick nodded as he packed his bag of guns. they walked out of the building, towards a police car. "See you soon Rick."

"Yeah, see you Morgan. see you Duane." Rick replied.

"One thing. you said earlier that we have our family. you were wrong. My mother died." Duane said, almost in tears.

Rick looked down at him in sympathy, and hugged him. Their hug was disrupted by a walker clashing on the gate. It was Ricks old work pal, Leon. Rick stabbed him in the head, and watched him fall to the ground.

"Was he Shane? He had your uniform on." Duane asked, no longer in tears.

"No, that was Leon." Rick said, getting in his police car. He drove off, waving at the two.

* * *

Later on, Duane and Morgan were back at home. Morgan pulled out a rifle, one that Rick gave him. He mounted it on a chair, and looked out his window through the scope. He saw his dead wife, Jenny walking up to the house. Morgan was in tears. He fired shots, but kept missing. "Dad! whats happening?" Duane shouted from downstairs.

"Nothing son, pack your stuff, we're off for Atlanta." Morgan told Duane. He fired more shots at Jenny. Finally, a bullet hit her in the forehead.

* * *

Rick was driving past a park, when his car ran out of gas. At the other side of the park, was a farm, which undoubtedly had horses in. he started to make his way over when he passed a walker, cut in half. Rick shot it in the head, to stop it from attacking him somehow.

He made it to the farm when he heard a human scream from inside the farmhouse. He ran inside, with his Colt Python at the ready. A young girl in her twenties was cornered by a walker. Rick ran up to it and shot it, saving the girl. "You OK?" he asked. The girl nodded. It appeared that the girl had no bite marks. He walked off again when the girl grabbed his arm.

"Can I come with you? My dad might have the cure." She told him. Rick looked at her in shock. He jumped on a horse, with her on the back as they made their way towards Atlanta.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Danielle, Danielle Jenner."

* * *

Danielle and Rick reached the center of Atlanta, and turned a corner. In front of them was a whole herd of walkers. The walkers scared the horse, which kicked both Danielle and Rick off of it. The horse ran straight into the walkers, killing itself. The horse's corpse gave them time to run. When they turned around, another herd was making its way towards them. The only safe place between the two herds was a tank. They both crawled under it, when Rick opened the emergency door. He climbed in first, and gave Danielle a hand up. They were safe. Then, a radio from inside the tank made them both jump.

 _"_ _Bzzt- Hey dumb-asses, in the tank. -Bzzt"_


	8. Episode 8: Help

**_EnderDragonsKid:_ **_Finally, Ricks back! And Glenn, and DR. Jenner has had a daughter? sick_

 ** _Me:_** Yay! Ricks back! and i have some plans for her!

 **DW12:** _Wow, Jenner has a daughter? This is new. But Nice to see Glenn again eh? Morgan and Duane show up also._

 ** _Me:_** Morgan wont show up for a while and I thought GLenn was in the first half? he was only missing for one chapter.

 **Thedarkpokemaster** : _Woah, Jenner daughter I wonder how this will change things at then end as he will have a lot more to live for, but we shall need to wait and see what will happen._

 ** _Me:_** Oh this will change a lot I assure you.

* * *

Two months later, the camp was getting bigger, there was some new people. Some of these included Jim, a farmer who watched his family die; T-Dog, a quiet giant with a big heart; jacqui, a sassy black woman who was a friend of T-Dog; and Morales, a Mexican who is travelling with his family, Louis, Eliza and his wife, Maria. Carol and Sophia had gotten over Ed's death and Andrea was still angry at Merle, although he and Daryl haven't returned. Glenn was the lead supply runner kinda felt like the odd one out, while Dale was the moral compass. Shane and Lori became more protective of Carl, after his near death experience. Shane took the leader role, with Dale right behind him.

"Hey guys, we need some food so I'm going for a run. Who's coming with me?" Glenn asked. Jacqui, Morales, and T-Dog stepped up. "OK then, lets go." Andrea grabbed his arm.

"Can I come?" she asked, Glenn nodded.

They climbed into the truck, Glenn and Morales getting into the front, to find Merle sitting in the back. Andrea jumped on him, and tried to strangle him. Jacqui and T-Dog grabbed her off of him.

"Uncle Merle's back, baby!"

* * *

Daryl stormed into the camp. Dale spotted him. "Daryl? what are you doing here? is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Merle's gone missing, you seen him?" Daryl said, sounding angry. Dale shook his head. "Fuck! he could be causing trouble!" Daryl kicked over the closest thing, which was a bucket full of water.

"Stay here until Glenn comes back, he might know." Dale told him.

"Daryl!" He heard some people shout. He turned around, to see Carl and Sophia running towards him. they both hugged him. He looked up to see all his old friends, and even some new ones. Shane nodded at him, smiling.

* * *

The group of six were in the center of Atlanta, and perched on a rooftop of a clothes store. They watched as two people climbed into a tank.

"Oh dear, they're dead." Merle stated. Morales had an idea.

"No they aren't. I'm gonna reroute this walkie-talkie to that tanks IP address and... boom. The walkie-talkie is now connected to the radio in the tank."

"How did you do that?" Andrea asked, confused.

"I was an electrician." Morales stated. Andrea nodded, understanding. "Glenn, Andrea Jacqui and me will go save them. T-dog, watch Merle."

"Aw great... leave me with the nigga." Merle said.

"Woah! what have I done?" T-Dog asked, offended.

"Lived." Merle said, simply.

"Fine, Morales, Andrea and Jacqui will stay also. Sorry guys." Glenn ordered. He looked down at the walkie-talkie. "How do you work this thing?"

"Just hold the button down and talk. simple." Morales told him. Glenn nodded and ran off.

* * *

He made it downstairs and outside when saw the tank. There was no other option than giving the walkie-talkie a try. "Hey, dumb-asses, in the tank." he said into the walkie-talkie. He waited for a response.

 _"Bzzt- Who's there? are you part of the refugee camp? -Bzzt"_ A woman's voice replied.

"No I'm not, that's not real. But me and my... friends have our own camp."

" _Bzzt- Can you help us escape? -Bzzt"_ A mans voice was now speaking.

"Yeah uhh... Glenn looked at the tank, the walkers weren't on the tank. "Just climb out the top." He told them. He watched as the two climbed out, and were now stood, surrounded on top. Glenn pulled his silencer pistol out and started to shoot some walkers. The two people noticed and jumped over towards him. Glenn closed the gate to the alley they were in. "Hey! I'm Glenn." That's when Glenn saw the girl. He was starstruck.

"Hi! I'm Danielle and this is Rick. We better get moving. It's not safe out here." Danielle said, waking him out of his trance.

"Right, yeah. Follow me."

* * *

Merle pulled his custom AK47 out of his rucksack and aimed it at the other four. Terrified, they all put their hands up and kneeled on the floor. He aimed at Andrea and pointed. "Get up. I know you, I like you. I don't know those three and they ain't American." Andrea slowly got up, walked inside and sat on the top step, waiting for Glenn.

Merle turned around again, and looked through his scope. "What are you doing?" Jacqui asked, cautious.

"Well, my darling. I am going to shoot Glenn and his buddies." He said, finally spotting the three. He saw that they were running away from a herd of walkers and started shooting.

* * *

The sound of gunfire made Glenn, Rick and Danielle jump. Glenn looked up, seeing Merle aiming at them. "Goddammit, Merle! Run faster." Glenn yelled. The bullets were hitting the ground behind them, as if guiding them. They ran into the building that everyone was in, and ran upstairs. The walkers were banging against the glass door of the shop on the bottom floor. A loud shatter was echoed around the building, the doors broke. Walkers were piling in. They ran upstairs a fast as they could.

They reached the top step to see Andrea on the top step. "Merle's got the other three as hostages." Andrea told everyone. Rick looked through the crack in the door.

"Which ones Merle?" Rick asked. Andrea pointed at him. Rick nodded and tackled Merle to the ground.

"DeJa Vu!" Andrea said to Glenn, smiling. They heard walkers making their way upstairs so they chained the door closed.

Rick grabbed some handcuffs out of his pocket and handcuffed Merle to a pipe. T-Dog, Jackie and Morales got up, and thanked Rick. "Let me go! Who even are you?" Merle screamed.

"My name is Rick, but call me officer friendly. Any other person would have killed you." Rick told him.

"Uhh, how are we going to get down?" Danielle asked. Glenn looked around, trying to find a way to impress her, then he had an idea. Glenn walked over to the other side of the building, then he ran towards the edge and jumped.

He made it. "Like This!" Glenn yelled, exhilarated.

"Do I have to do that?" T-Dog asked, scared. Rick patted him on the back, for reassurance. Rick handed him Merle's handcuff keys.

"Let him out." He said. T-Dog nodded and ran towards Merle, but tripped up, dropping the keys off the edge.

"You're a murderer! I ain't a beggar, I ain't gonna beg. but if you leave me, you'll murder me!" Merle screamed as T-Dog jumped over to the other building. "I understand. Its karma for killing two innocent people. I know, I'm sorry God!"

Merle was alone. He looked around, and saw Morales' toolbox. He reached for it, with his free hand and grabbed the first thing out of it. He pulled a saw out, and tried to hack away at the handcuffs. It didn't work, so Merle did the only thing he could do.

He chopped his hand off.

* * *

Once the seven reached the ground, they noticed the herd of walkers that were chasing Rick, Danielle, and Glenn. They all jumped into the van they arrived in and drove off.

They arrived back at camp. Rick got out and dropped to his knees. Lori and Carl were alive. They both ran towards Rick and hugged him. Behind them, Shane was watching them in hate. Rick never saw the hate, and nodded towards him and smiled. He smiled back. "This is Rick and Danielle. We found them both hiding inside a tank." Glenn told everyone, looking around. Then his eyes set on Daryl.

"Ya seen Merle?" He asked. Everyone who knew what happened bowed their heads in shame. T-Dog was about to step up when Rick interfered.

"It was me. I handcuffed him because he threatened to kill us. Then I lost the keys and left him there." Rick explained. He was shoved to the ground by Daryl.

* * *

A few hours later, Merle was lying, unconscious on the roof everyone left him on. next to him, was his severed hand. Some footsteps woke him up, he looked up. A tall man was stood over him. "Are you an Angel?" Merle said, sarcastically.

"No, I'm The Governor."


	9. Episode 9: Gangs

**TheDarkPokeMaster:** _all I can say is Merle has meet the Governor which we all know how that leads to in the end, a part of me does wish that the Governor meet Negan, they he would know what true fear is._

 ** _Me:_ ** The Governor vs Negan is an epic showdown!

* * *

Rick was tackled to the ground by Daryl. Shane and Glenn pulled him off of Rick. "That's my brother you just killed! I know he's an ass, but he's family. You've gotta go back, I'm begging you."

"Fine. Glenn, T-Dog, you in?" Rick asked. Glenn nodded instantly.

"I guess, it's my fault that this happened." T-Dog mumbled. Daryl looked at him, questioningly. "Rick handcuffed him and I dropped the key over the edge. Sorry."

"Fucking Nigga." Daryl muttered.

"Hey! Language." Dale said, scoldingly.

"I wanna come too. Is that OK?" Danielle said, stepping forward. Rick instantly shook his head. "Why? I CAN fight." She pulled out a Colt Python.

"You're too valuable and last time, you almost got killed." He told her.

"Twice." Glenn said, piping in. "I'd like it if she came. I-I mean that she's smart!"

"Fine. Get ready, you four."

* * *

Rick walked off to his and Lori's tent to get ready when someone grabbed his arm. He spun around to see Lori. "Rick! You can't go, you only just got here! I don't want to lose you again." Rick pulled her into a hug. He looked over her shoulder to see Shane, watching them.

"Shane will look out for you. He did a great job, while I wasn't here." Shane heard his name and made his way towards them.

"I heard my name?" He asked.

"Yeah, could you look after Lori and Carl for a bit? I'm going to get Merle back." Rick replied.

"Rick, that's dangerous. You have no idea what that man did to us, what he did to... Carl. You're my best friend, but I know you. Always wanting to do the right thing. I won't stop you."

* * *

The five people climbed into the truck, and drove back into Atlanta. They arrived in an alleyway near the building Merle was in. They reached the rooftop to find he wasn't there. Only his hand was. "What the fuck happened?" Glenn said, worriedly.

"He couldn't get out." Danielle said, having a theory. "See these scratch marks on the handcuffs? That was made by a saw blade. These handcuffs are made from carbon steel which can't be cut through, but can be scratched. So the only other option was to cut through his wrist. But he can't have gone far, as he would have bled out."

Glenn looked taken aback. "Wow... You're pretty AND smart." She blushed.

"So we follow this blood trail and he will be there?" Daryl asked, pointing at a trail of blood, leading back downstairs.

They followed the trail back down into a different alley, where the trail stopped. "So what, he just stopped bleeding? Or has someone kidnapped him?" Daryl asked.

"Most likely the last one." T-Dog replied. They all turned towards the road, when an engine rattled the streets.

A car pulled up in front of the gate and two men got out. They grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be Danielle.

She had been kidnapped.

* * *

Danielle tried to scream, but she was gagged. She looked around, and saw three men. One driving, and the other two were holding her arms. She looked closely at the two sat next to her. One was a white, bald man with a goatee and the other was a small black man with black hair and a short stubble. She tried to struggle out of their grip but they were stronger and kept her in place.

"Stop struggling. We need you. Oh, where are my manners? I'm guillermo and he is Felipe. " He pointed to the bald man. "And we need you because we have elderly people, and they need looking after. You seem like the caring type." Felipe pulled her gag off to let her speak.

"I have friends! You can't just take me. You could have asked politely, you know." Danielle said, sternly.

* * *

Glenn started sprinting after the car, slowly followed by Rick, Daryl and T-Dog. Glenn was running out of breath, when he watched the car pulled into an abandoned factory, and shut the gates. He reached the gate, and waited for the other three to arrive. Five minutes later, everyone arrived. "They're in here." Glenn told them, wheezing. Daryl nodded and climbed over the gate. Rick, Glenn and T-Dog followed.

As soon as T-Dog was over, Guillermo walked out of the building. "You're at the wrong place, ese."

"Nah, we looking for some people that I think you took. You got a pretty nerd and a racist redneck with one hand?" Daryl asked.

"We don't have no redneck, but we have your girl. Give us all your weapons and you can see her." Daryl looked down at his crossbow. He slowly handed it over to them. Rick followed with his knife. As did T-Dog and Glenn with their weapons. Guillermo opened the door for them. "Welcome to the Vatos." Guillermo lead them into the main room, where there were elderly people in wheelchairs and walking sticks. Glenn saw Danielle pushing an elderly woman in a wheelchair.

"Danielle!" Glenn yelled as he ran towards her and hugged her. "I thought I lost you." He said into her shoulder.

"These people are actually quite nice! They may have kidnapped me, gagging and all, but they just wanted my help with these people. They don't have any doctors." Danielle explained. "By the way, this is Felipe's mother, Abuela. She has alzhiemers." The woman waved at him. T-Dog ran up to them.

"Guys, we're leaving. Come on." He told them, looking back at Rick and Daryl, who were stood by the exit.

Danielle looked at Felipe's mother and then to Glenn. "Sorry Abuela, I've got to go." Abuela waved to her, as she ran to catch up to Rick and Daryl.

* * *

The group of five returned to the camp, when Dale ran up to them. "Guys! Grab your guns. a big herd of walkers are making their way towards us!" They looked to each other.

"Uh, we lost our guns." T-Dog nervously told him.

"One second, I'm gonna have a look." Daryl told them. He climbed up the hill, to find Jim, digging graves. "Jim? what are you doing?" Jim jumped in shock.

"Woah, I saw you die!" Jim said, as he looked down the hill to everyone. "I saw everyone die!" He passed out. Daryl carried him down the hill to Dale, who took him inside the RV.

"I found him on the hill digging graves. Then he told me he saw us all die. I have no idea why." Daryl explained.

"I'll give him some time to rest, but first, we found this on the road." Dale held up a crossbow.

* * *

Merle was stood outside the factory his brother was in. Two men walked out the door. He shot them, as he, the Governor and his new friends ran in, gunning down all the people inside. "Stop!" A man yelled. A black man, with an Afro yelled. "My names Shumpert, and I want to join you."


	10. Episode 10: Homeless

**KevinRock8899:** _damn this was a good chapter man, please keep it up._

 ** _Me:_** Will do, bro.

 **Don77** _:_ _Damn things seem like they will all go to hell soon which I know is going to be kick ass man as I love this story after all,_ _and sorry for not being around work once again is hell and no laptop either._

 _ **Me:** _ Hell is happening. Hell is the apocalypse.

 **TheDarkPokeMaster:** _So more will be going on then and we know that the ones Jim saw die are all the red shirts, but a good chapter that is for sure and more so as I have got out of the Hospital, don't worry it was just a bad chest infection that I had._

 ** _Me:_** ummm... what are red shirts? but get well soon man.

* * *

Rick stood on the top of the hill, with everyone behind him. At one side of the hill was the camp. On the other, was a giant herd of walkers on their way towards them. Everyone had their weapons loaded. Daryl had his crossbow, Danielle her Colt Python, Rick had Merle's AK, Dale had a shotgun out, and so on. Everyone started shooting. The herd was going down, but very slowly. At the camp, Dale, Carol, Lori and Maria were looking after Sophia, Carl, Louis and Eliza.

Just as everyone was about to start shooting the herd, Jim collapsed. "Get him safe! Rick yelled to Morales. Morales nodded and took him down the hill. but when he got there, the camp was flooded with walkers. He looked around, but he couldn't find his family. In grief, he set down Jim and started shooting all the walkers. He cleared all the walkers near the RV when Dale burst out the door, helping him. Carol, Lori and Maria also joined him, shooting the walkers. Once all the walkers in the camp were dead, the kids came out as well.

"Is that Jim?" Carol asked, pointing behind Morales. He turned around, to see Jim, dead and covered in bite marks.

"Oh god! this is all my fault!"

* * *

The herd was making their way up the hill when all the adults started firing at them. they were hitting the front lines, which were slowing the walkers behind them by rolling down and knocking them over. Slowly, the herd was making their way up the hill. "Retreat!" Rick yelled. All 8 camp members ran back down the hill, to see Morales, bent over Jim's lifeless body. "What happened?" Rick asked.

"I went to save my family, while Jim was being eaten alive!" Morales cried. Maria put her hands on his shoulder.

"It was an accident, don't worry." Maria explained.

"Well, accident or not, we have to move." Jacqui told them, but Morales shook his head.

"We're not going with you. I have family in Mexico, we're going back to them." He explained. Shane nodded and shook his hand.

Sophia slowly approached Eliza, and hugged her. "You've been a great friend." She said. Eliza hugged her back and gave her a doll.

"Take this to remember me by. Bye Sophia." Eliza cried. Carl did the same to Louis, as they watched the family drive off.

"Where do we go now?" Shane asked. "We're homeless." Glenn had an idea.

"I do believe we have some friends near Atlanta!" He told everyone. Danielle looked to him and nodded.

"Wait, are we going to bury Jim or what?" Shane asked and everyone nodded, agreeing. He slowly walked forward and shot Jim in the forehead.

* * *

T-Dog and Glenn carried Jim's body into one of the graves he dug himself, and started to bury him. "Me and Jim never really spoke much, but that's because I was always ignoring everyone. Mark Jim's death as me returning and staying with everyone. Lets go forth and move, for Jim."

"For Amy." Andrea joined in. "She was the best sister, and I couldn't ask for another."

"For Ed." Everyone looked at Carol. "He wasn't the best father, or husband, but he was very protective. His death put me and Sophia forward and made us stronger, showing us that we can fight for ourselves.

* * *

Daryl rode up to the factory where Danielle was kept. Following him, was 3 vehicles. One was an RV, which had Dale driving, and Andrea and Glenn in the back. In the second car, Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia, and the final car had Shane, Danielle, Jacqui and T-Dog in.

Daryl got off his bike and held up his crossbow. He kicked open the gate and looked around. Dead bodies everywhere. Shane, Rick and Glenn came up behind him. "What happened? Walkers?" Shane asked.

"Can't have been. If you look close enough, there are bullet holes all over the bodies, Someone beat us here." Daryl explained. Then everyone heard crying. They turned around, to see Sophia, being held by Carol, crying. "Put a sock in it! She's gonna bring more walkers!" Daryl's shouting made her crying worse.

Sophia stopped crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Its OK, you're upset." Carl said.

"But where do we go now?" T-Dog asked. Danielle had an idea.

"I know somewhere." Glenn and Rick nodded at her. "My father has a cure."


	11. Episode 11: Sanctuary (part 1)

**TheDarkPokeMaster:** _Damn poor Jim and what a way to go as well. as for Redshirt its a term used for a character in fiction who dies soon after being introduced this goes for background people as well who are there to simple die._

 _ **Me:**_ I thought Jim's death in the TV show was a bit dragged on so I made it short and quick. Is that a bit Satanic?

 **Don77:** _Yeah sorry Danielle but he does not have a cure I mean I do think there is a cure for this but no human will be able to do it, The 10th Doctor would but as he is not in this world they are all fucked to be fighting the dead for the rest of their lives and other threats as well._ _Anyway a sweet chapter which I can't wait to read more as I know we shall soon reach the end of season 1 then its onto season 4 which will be good on how you do it._

 _ **Me:**_ I legit have no idea how to do season 4 at the moment, but now it's the holidays I might be able to do a chapter a week.

* * *

"What? why didn't you tell anyone?" Shane yelled. He tried to grab her when Glenn pushed him away.

"Back off dude! She told me and Rick." Glenn replied. Shane looked at him confused.

"Me and Rick, we were going to find sanctuary at my fathers place, but then we got stranded in Atlanta and Glenn saved us. We were going to tell you but all that shit happened, Merle, those Vatos members, and then the attack. Now is a good time to go." Danielle explained. Shane, still annoyed, swung at her, but she lent back, avoided it, grabbed his arm and swung him over. She looked around and everyone had their mouths open. "What? self defense classes!"

"I can't trust you. How do we know its not a trick?" He yelled, lying on the floor.

"Shane! this could be a sanctuary. Think of Carl and Sophia! they can grow and not be affected by this ruined world!" Lori reasoned.

"Well, we better get going. where is this 'sanctuary'?" Daryl asked.

"On the other side of Atlanta. It'll take a day to get there." She replied.

"Come on my bike, show me." She shrugged and got on the back of Daryl's bike.

"I'll catch up, i gotta talk to a friend first." Rick said.

* * *

Rick was sat on top of a crate, when he pulled his Walkie-Talkie out of his pocket. "Hey Morgan, I know you dont reply, but I just gotta say that we have moved from that camp and we are heading to the CDC. Its a big building that Danielles father owns. He has the cure, so it will be safe. Over."

He sat, waiting for a response. Nothing happened. He kept waiting until Dale walked over to him. "Hey Rick, whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to contact a friend."

"That Morgan? if he isnt responding, leave him. He might be dead." Dale said.

Rick nodded and put his hand over his mouth. He started to well up. "He had a son. Carl and Sophia's age."

Dale put his arm around Rick's shoulder. "Well, lets hope he isn't dead then. Come on, everyone's starting to worry about you."

"Well, it just doesn't feel right. I don't want to leave him."

"When we reach this sanctuary, how about we send a few people to go find him?" Dale asked. "But for now, lets get on our way."

* * *

Once the group were out of the city, Daryl and Danielle led them towards a giant building with big letters saying 'CDC' on it. "What does CDC stand for?" Daryl asked, as they pulled up outside.

"Central Disease Control. My father was researching the cure for cancer, but so far, to no avail."

"How do you know he has cured this disease?" Shane asked.

"Just before the cables went down, he rang me and said my mother was bit. Two days later he called again, saying mom was cured."

Rick nodded as the group walked slowly up to a giant, metal door. He knocked on the door. No answer. "Hey! let us in! We heard you had a cure?" Still no answer.

"Maybe they're dead-"

"No they won't be. DAD! MOM! ITS ME! DANIELLE!" She screamed, while banging on the door. Still no answer. Saddened by the result, Danielle slowly walked away.

Glenn looked up and saw a security camera move. "Danielle! Wait!" He yelled.

She turned around and saw the giant door slowly lift upwards, releasing a blinding light. In the light, was the figure of a man.

"Dad?"

* * *

Danielle! Why are you here and who are your friends?" He asked. He looked around and nodded at the group. "Sorry, Im Dr. Edwin Jenner. Danielle's my daughter."

Rick nodded. "Hi, I'm Rick. This is Shane, Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Daryl, Dale, Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog, and Glenn." He said, pointing at everyone. "We heard you had developed a cure for this disease."

"About that. Erm... come in."

"Thank You, we're grateful." Rick replied.

The day will come when you won't be," Everyone looked at Dr. Jenner with a Confused look. "One thing though, once these doors shut, you can't leave. You know that?" Jenner explained. No one said anything. They all followed him into a main lobby, when a deafening thud sounded behind them. The doors were locked, no going back now.

"Hey dad, where's mom? Danielle asked. He shook his head and just pointed to a giant lab. He sat everyone down and took their blood.

"Just to make sure none of you are infected." He told them.

Once he had finished, he led them into another room. This one was filled with computers and a giant computer screen at the back. "Vi, turn the video on." Dr. Jenner yelled. Rick looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Who's Vi?" Rick asked.

"My dad's personal robot servant." Danielle told him.

"Yes Dr. Jenner" A loud robotic voice said over the speaker, making the kids jump. Then, a blinding light shone through the screen at the back, as a video went on.

The video showed a woman, lying down in a bed. The woman was injected with a liquid and even started to spasm out. Then the video cut to another point, where the woman was lying still again. This time, her brain was going darker and she started to move, which was stopped by a bullet going through the brain.

"I'm sorry to disappoint You, but I have no cure." Dr Jenner told them.

"T-that was mom, w-wasn't it?" Danielle said, forming tears in her eyes. He nodded.


	12. Episode 12: Sanctuary (Part 2)

**Season finale! I'm uploading these to Wattpad btw, season by season. So if you don't want to wait a week for these to come out, then see it every three months or so.**

 **KevinRock8899:** _wow not bad I like how this is going and sorry to hear you are stuck on season 4._

 _ **Me:**_ Cheers. But I'm kinda getting an idea now.

 **Don77:** _well damn what a way to end the chapter and I so hate Shane but at least we know the fate that shall happen to him lol._

 ** _Me:_** I hate Shane too! And I like my cliffhangers!

 **TheDarkPokeMaster** _Ouch so Danielle knows the truth her mother is dead, if I am right we have 1 maybe 2 chapters left of season 1_.

 _ **Me:**_ __only this one then onto season 4.

"So all those times you said that mom was ok, you were lying!?" Danielle screamed. Dr. Jenner looked at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry." He said as she stormed off.

"I'll speak to her." Glenn said as he looked between the two and chased after her.

"Moving on, it looks as if you haven't had a meal in days. Let me feed you." Dr. Jenner said to everyone.

He lead them all to a giant dining hall, where a full three course meal was set up. For starters, there were either spare ribs or fish. For main, there was a large turkey, with a choice of mashed potatoes, salad, couscous, beans or chips. For desert there were treacle sponge or chocolate cake. And finally, for drink, all the adults had wine while the children had coke.

Everyone started to enjoy the meal. Daryl and T-Dog were wolfing their food down, being the first ones to finish, Andrea was sat playing with her food, Shane and Rick had given Carl some wine, to which he spat it out into Lori's drink, Jacqui and Carol were having a chat while Sophia was sat politely eating her dinner. Dr. Jenner was sat at the end of the table, watching everyone eat. Glenn and Danielle hadn't shown up yet.

"Thank you, for all this. How could we repay you?" Rick asked after he had finished his desert.

"By not saying thank you. This is the least I could do, I have tons of food still."

* * *

Glenn ran to catch Danielle up, she was storming off to the entrance of the CDC with all her bags packed. "Danielle, wait!" He yelled. She turned around with tears in her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere away from here. I need time to think." She replied.

"Before you go, I have a gift for you. Close your eyes." Glenn told her. She did so, and he kissed her softly on the lips. Shocked, she kissed him back.

"Glenn... wait for me, ill be back. Vi, open the door." Danielle commanded.

"Sorry miss Danielle, I cannot do that."

"What? Why?" Danielle asked, curiously.

"Because Dr. Jenner has ordered me to not allow anyone out, unless I'm overridden. And by the way, this building will self-destruct in exactly 15 minutes and 27 seconds." Vi stated.

"Self destruct? Go, get everyone while I will figure out the code to override." Danielle told Glenn. He nodded and ran back down the hall.

"Ok, Override: Cancer." Nothing. "Override: Jenner?"

"Two failed attempts. Time shortened to 10 minutes."

"Fuck. Override: Cure." Still nothing. "Of course! My mother's name! Override:Candice."

"Access granted. Door will now open and stay open." Vi exclaimed.

* * *

Glenn ran into the dining hall, shouting. Everyone looked up from where they were sat. "Glenn? Is everything ok?" Dale asked.

"No! Dr. Jenner is trying to blow us up! We have fifteen minutes till this place self-destructs!" He tild everyone.

A piercing noise came through the speaker in the form of Vi's voice. "Time till self-destruct is now shortened to 10 minutes."

"What? I demand an explanation! We have children with us!" Shane yelled, pointing towards Sophia and Carl, who were hiding behind their parents.

"There's no way out. When I told you that the doors were shutting forever, I wasn't lying. It will be forever for me, as I am planning to kill myself."

"So you decided to kill everyone else in this building?" Daryl asked. Dr. Jenner nodded. Angry, Daryl took a swing at him and pushed him on the table.

"Let us out!" He yelled.

"As I said, you can't get out." Dr. Jenner told him, spitting blood out.

"Miss Danielle has just opened the door." Vi said over the speaker.

"Come on! Kids and women First!" Rick yelled as everyone started to run towards Danielle and the door.

Dale noticed Andrea and Jacqui were still sat down. "What are you two doing? We have five minutes left!"

"Sorry sweetie, my life is over." Jacqui replied.

"I have nothing else to live for." Andrea replied, still looking down. She pulled the out pistol Dale gave to her a few months ago. "I don't need this now. I've found a better way to go out." Dale sat down nest to her.

"I'm not going if you don't go. No way." Dale responded. Andrea looked at him questioningly, and got up. Dale smiled and looked back at Jacqui, who shook her head. Andrea and Dale both ran out, to join the group. When the building exploded behind them.

* * *

"So you're leaving?" Glenn asked Danielle, who had all her bags packed. She just nodded and went around everybody, saying goodbye. When she reached Glenn, she kissed him again, and left him staring at her, as She walked towards a Harley, parked on the opposite side of the car park.

"Man, you shouldn't have let her go. She's a biker, their the best girls to have." Daryl said, patting him on the shoulder.


End file.
